


The First Time

by Bestbuds55



Series: Meant to be Together (Joger) [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sex, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: After a night a drunken fun and flirty antics, Roger wakes up just as always does when he’s hung over; horny. John appreciates it in ways that Roger doesn’t even understand yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: And we begin the smut chapter of this story. A bit of a challenge to write after I've been focused on fluff for the last three weeks. Hope you enjoy and there will be more hotness to come!

Waking up to John had been an experience, especially as Roger always woke up after a night of drinking to what he had started to call hangover horny. Like, his head ached from the drinks he had ingested and his balls seemed to also ache from the pain. Okay, it wasn't that bad and he was just pleasantly hard. The pain made him oversensitive to lights and touch. He desperately wanted something to rub against, when he remember exactly how he had ended the night.

Looking over he was presented with a beautifully tired, sleeping John. He looked gorgeous, laying there and dozing on Roger pillow. Innocent and open for Roger taking if he so chose it. It was hard to resist, but the hangover was wrecking his judgement. He just wanted to rut against that warm and have John writhe back. The other started to twitch and wake as Roger watched close, taking into the sight for the first time. They were both out of their jeans, but still in pants and shirts. 

This was the first time that he had ever woken up with John and he wanted to remember this moment. He wanted more first this morning, but pushed those thoughts away for the moment. His John was here and trusting him. Roger wouldn't let him down. He glanced downwards even though he told himself not to and took in the sight of John's morning wood. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one with a bit of a problem this morning. John looked very handsome, pressing erect against loose underwear. It was tempting in ways that Roger couldn't begin to explain.

John groaned and flopped a bit closer to Roger, chasing the warmth of the blond's body as sleep faded away into the morning mood. Roger couldn't wait for the rest of their lives to be exactly like this, but it's seemed a bit aggressive to simply demand John move in after they spent a single night together. If Freddie and Brian finally got their shit together all four of them could live in the apartment.

He pressed up against John's warm front. He took notice that John was also hard once more.   
Judging by the eyes innocently blinking at him, he was also now very awake. There is a fawn like innocents in the way that John blinks those wide eyes at him, despite the way that they strain against one another. Roger is beginning to crave seeing that lovely look in John's eyes pointed at him. They kissed just like that, neither one bothering to close their eyes. They stared longingly together even as they finally touched lips, John dreamily giving in to Roger without issue.

Pulling back slightly, Roger took in the sight of his best boy and the way that he was panting. The brunette looked a bit confused and probably could use a good amount of water in his system. Maybe some pain pills. He had never looked more beautiful to Roger. The blond was careful as he moved a bit for friction, not wanting to jolt the other incase he wasn't feeling that well. John had been smashed to Roger's mostly sober by the end of the night and he might feel a bit sick. Not everyone got horny hurt like Roger did. 

That didn't stop the younger from rocking his hips into Roger's, letting out a breathless moan when their cock's brushed together. It was the first time that they had brushed together and it felt wonderful. Roger could lose it if they did this long enough, and could fantasize doing this down the road. Waking up together, talking about what they'd do for the day and rutting to get off before showering together. A perfect morning for them to laze and love each other.

Shit, Roger was supposed to be older and more responsible. This did not qualify as taking care of John. He didn't hump his friends. They hadn't talked about this at all and might be moving fast by even Roger's standards. Did it matter though, because Roger was so sure that they were soul mates. Brought together through arranged universal need and rock and roll music. 

"John, tell me you want this." Roger begged, desperate for confirmation. This would be it if John would just give him the go ahead.

"Kiss me Rog." John gasped out with another slight hump and Roger was powerless but to obey. Lips met lips and it was very much a tired morning kiss. That last for only a moment as both men got far more familiar with one another.

Soft lips were quickly followed by a smothering amount of tongue. John still tasted faintly of whiskey from last night and they both could use a toothbrush, nothing could have ever been more perfect. Roger was addicted to the taste, and licked inwards. Persistent tongue mapped John's willing mouth and lapped up everything he was willing to give. It was wet and filthy, everything Roger ever liked about kissing. John was perfect. 

Lips detached and there was no time to think as Roger dived down slightly, yanking the shirt John was still wear out of the way. Teeth hit skin in a possessive manner and John let out the most beautiful moan Roger had ever heard. It was hard enough that the marks would stay clearly visible for coming days and show the world that John was well loved.

"That's so everyone will know your mine." Roger growled out possessively. He could only hope that he didn't scare John with this new mood of his, because he had never felt anything like this before. It was like his body was barely under his control at all, only craving and wanting for whatever John was willing to give him.

"Yes, love it. Bite again please!" John writhed against him, and Roger loved how his brunette was. John was the perfect creature, responsive and willing for Roger's touch. Roger had kink coming out right now that he hadn't even known he had had. Or was that just his subconscious reacting to what John liked, making sure that they were in sync? It was hard to tell, and Roger didn't exactly have a lot of brain power left over at that moment. 

Roger let his teeth sink in right beside the last bite, less hard this time. He added a sucking motion that had John clinging to him. Roger needed more confirmation and even more then that, he needed to hear John's voice. Wrecked and stuttering for him.

"John, I need to know what you want from me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Enjoying the warm weather that has graced us! Hope you enjoy as things get a bit hotter from here.

It was hard to pull back when they were both hard, but Roger cared so much about John. If they were going to do this then communication would have to happen. Like they would have to respect each other and still preform in the band together. Roger was so scared to mess this up, he just wanted John to know how much he cared. He needed John to tell him what he wanted.

"Want you Rog, so pretty. Treat me like your baby doll, so hot for you. Please, wanted this for weeks. Let me have you." John gasped out and chased forward to smash their lips together once more. Shit, John was good at the talking thing. 

Shirts were peeled off easily and Roger dove down to slather a nipple with his tongue. He liked the way that John arched under him and a hand scratched at his back like he couldn't help it. Roger was quick to decide that he could do this all day, given an opportunity. He'd lick John raw and red as with no satisfaction of his own as long as John kept releasing those little punched out moans. Those sounds were so precious and arousing all at once. 

He added teeth because that was just the way he is and John keened underneath him. There was no complaints coming from him, like other partners Roger had had. It was wonderful, John seemed to understand that every move he did was done with a precise need. He needed those teeth because they would leave deeper colored marks and stay longer on John body. If they did this as frequently as Roger hoped they would, he would be absolutely littered with these kind of marks. It would make him look even more beautiful in Roger's eyes.

"Fuck baby, that's the first mark I've ever kissed on to you. With the neck bite mark it looks like your mine already. So pretty and willing for me." Roger groaned out, pressing kisses to John open lips. If John could talk such a good game, then Roger would have to step up. He wasn't one to back down after all, and the last words from John sounded very much like he wanted Roger to speak.

"Yes Roger, mark me. I'm yours. Fuck, I love it." John groaned out, throwing his head back against the pillow and arching his chest forward for Roger's attention. This was getting to be to much to fast and Roger was beginning to worry he was going to blow prematurely. Not that he thought John would make fun of him for it, he just wanted to be inside as he lost it. And to make John come first.

"You know, when you were at your audition for the band you said you couldn't sing, but I think you lied baby. That voice of yours is angelic and entrancing." He said stroking a hand down John's form, taking a second to feel at the brunettes bulge for the first time. 

John made this odd giggling moaning sound that brought a real smile to Roger's face. He'd never wrenched that kind of sound out of someone before and wanted to hear it again. He giggled back and kissed John's cheek with sloppy open lips. Tongue poked out to lick when he recalled John asking to be licked last night. He was nothing but a pleaser.

That sent John into a frenzy of motion; suddenly Roger was on his back and his underwear were being peeled down his legs. Roger had never even shy, but this made him want to cover up a bit. He'd never been man handled in this way before. This was John though, the (maybe) love of his life. He couldn't back away from someone as usually shy and coy as John.

The fact that he worked John up into this state was a turn on, on it's own. Roger suddenly knew that he had such power over John, making him pant and writhe. Giving him the want and need to overpower Roger and have him on his back so John could explore as he wanted. Roger arched out and brought his legs apart to show that he was comfortable. John settled between them like he was meant to have always been there.

John cheekily gave him a wink and peeled down Roger's tight underwear. His cock caught on them and slapped back up onto the slight swell of his stomach when freed. The act made Roger hiss as he hadn't expected it.  He was quickly learning that John was the type who liked doing what no one expected. He loved it.

John slithered downwards and pressed his face into Roger's balls, licking slightly and breathing in heavily. Roger's eyes nearly rolled back into his skull with the chosen move. John could have done anything in his position of power and he chose to slather at Roger's balls. A brave move and entirely not what he had expected.

Roger groaned at the sensation, putting a hand on the back of John's head to push him down harder. If that what John wanted then he could have his absolute fill. His boy would have everything he desired and more. A tongue drooled out and swirled around his intimate parts. He treasured the feeling and did his best to keep his eyes on John's face. He didn't want to miss a moment of this, John looked so beautiful. Those big eyes looked back up at him with an air of innocence, and Roger was beginning to see that it was a lie. John was a nymph in disguise, a real sexual deviant. It was wonderful. 

"Fuck Johnny, get up there and choke on my dick." He wasn't usually this tactless and rude, but John was making him lose his mind. It was mindless need that John had driven him to and Roger wasn't even worried about it because John looked so happy. Happy to be pressed up against soft skin that was perhaps a bit ripe after the long day yesterday. A show and party, before sleeping with another warm body. Is balls probably smelt strong at this point. It only made him harder to see the way that John squirmed and licked at him. 

John was such a good listener, scooting upward and stuffing the head of Roger's cock against the inside of his cheek, probably trying to get used to the taste and feel. Roger's head flung back at the velvety feeling of the inside of John's mouth. It was so fucking wet too, like the other man had been drooling for a taste. Fuck, his mouth felt so good around Roger's cock. John was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Today in writing while getting pizza's ready for a bit of a party. Nothing puts you in a good mood like pizza!

Roger found his hand leaving John's hair and kneading at his cheek instead. Grinding them against the head of his own cock through the skin of John's cheek. The movement was rough and unforgiving, but Roger could tell John loved it just as much as he did. He'd never done this to another person, it seemed that John brought out the absolute worst in him.

John whimpered and Roger licked his lips at the sound. It was fucking lovely. If he pressed any harder John would have bruises in the shape of finger marks to show the world, presented on his cheek. Roger wasn't sure if he wanted that or not, so he left it for another time.

It took a minute more for John to find himself and get back into motion, but god it was worth the wait. The brunette knocked his hand away and sink down until Roger's erection hit the beginning of his throat where he gagged and swallowed reflexively. The pleasure from the sensation was nearly blinding. A curious tongue never stopped its movement even as John pulled back to suck in air with a gasp.

Technically speaking, this whole situation was insane. He was letting his band mate and now good friend suck him off while they were both hung over in Roger's bed. John warm presence and the way that his tongue seemed to etch details in the side of his cock kept Roger grounded to the moment. John mouth was sinful and for Roger's use as the brunette seemed to just submit to anything Roger wanted. It made him want to be cruel and order the other man around. 

"Lick the tip clean for me babe." Roger hissed while sitting up again. He had never been one to just lay still and liked his partners getting pleasure just as much as getting his own. First time with a man or not, he was gonna step up to the plate and deliver everything that John wanted.

John licked the sensitive tip as instructed, flicking that tongue of his around so the outline could be seen even on the outside of his mouth. It gave Roger quite the view when he was already trying to keep it together. Roger pulls on the back of John hair, yanking back carefully so his cock left that delightful mouth. John made a whining noise that almost sounded pained as he extended his tongue to try and catch the dick in front of him. Like he could stop licking after having been asked to.

"Give me a show baby, and I might give a reward for it. Clean up my slit like I asked Johnny, it's dripping for you after all." Roger taunted, but let the other man come no closer to tooling him. The air was cold on his wet member, but that only added to the experience.

John looked lewd with his tongue extended so far out and the begging expression that never seemed to leave his face. Fuck, he was so perfect for Roger in every way. 

"Look up at me John." Roger couldn't help but mutter out. Exactly what he wanted happened, John looked up at him with those wide eyes but didn't change his stance. Fuck, that was the perfect picture.

"Tell me you want it baby." Roger growled while still holding John back, despite him being just as desperate at this point. He let nothing show as John squirmed in his grip, finally putting that tongue away to extend his lip out. If that wasn't the perfect pout, then Roger wasn't sure what this world was coming to. 

"Please Rog, let me suck me. I want to so bad. You're so messy and I'll clean you so good, promise." John begged and Roger held strong for a second, closing his eyes. Even the way that John begged was adorable, or was he doing it on purpose? A deep breath had Roger finally relinquishing the grip on John hair to let the other man do as he pleased.

John was on him as soon as physically possible, extending his tongue out again like it had hurt to keep it in his mouth. He gathered a bit of the salty liquid that had begun to appear from Roger slit, lapping happily at it. John kept teasing these little happy humming noises that were driving Roger crazy.

John made a show of looking the blond in the eyes as he took the small amount of liquid back into his mouth, swirling that clever tongue around and swallowing a bit dramatically only when everything had effectively been spread around. John groaned at the taste and closed those beautiful eyes for a second like he was the one in ecstasy. "You taste so good Rog, I love it." 

It was Roger's turn to swallow hard at the sight, who had known that John could be so erotic? "If you love it so much put that mouth back on my fucking cock." That was a bit abrupt and rude for having been aimed at someone who was currently blowing his mind. John didn't seem to mind, as he smirked at the blond. 

"Do you like my mouth Roggie? I can't really tell and your just not giving enough instructions. This is this first time I've done this you know." John's tone was light and teasing, but Roger could practically hear his self confidence dying. That wouldn't do, because John was a true angel with a devil tongue.

Roger tried not to spend to long on the zing that he felt when John admitted that he'd never sucked someone off before. Roger hadn't either, but he very much liked the thought of ruining John innocence. John would let him too, the quiet boy seemed to be game for taking orders and doing whatever Roger wanted.

"That tongue of yours is a fucking miracle babe. Takes all the breath out of me and I can't speak while your doing such naughty things." Roger growled, while looking John in the eyes. 

John looked a bit embarrassed, but Roger was having none of that. John had nothing to be embarrassed about. With force that Roger hadn't even known he was capable of, he pushed John over on his back and spread his legs far enough that he had to feel the burn from it. 

It was Roger's turn now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is going so well and I'm happy with it. I thought that this would be the last part, but I'm actually planning another. Don't like just leaving it off with smut. We need a bit more. ;)

Chasing upward for a kiss, Roger was pleased to be able to taste himself on John's lips. Good, it should always be that way. If he was cheeky and pressed his tongue inside right now then he was sure he'd be able to lick it his own salty taste that probably still clung to the inside of John's cheek. If that wasn't a turn on, then nothing was.

Those briefs of John's were now in Roger's way and he peeled them off the other man one leg at a time. It was easy to take note in the way that John's free cock sprung up to smack at his stomach. Someone was more then a little bit excited. It was thrilling to have evidence that it wasn't just him.

Thighs were on his shoulder as he folded John as far as he would go, liking the groan that sprung from his baby's lips. John was pliant to be moved any which way that Roger desired. It was hot. Roger blew softly on his dick, chuckling when it twitched. The sound John made was nearly inhuman in pitch, and it only spurred Roger on. His baby had the most lovely voice and he was kind of glad that John insisted he couldn't sing. That voice was all for him.

Now, John had done such an amazing job with that short blow job that Roger didn't want to ruin the mood by being shitty at it. Besides he had something in mind that he already had a bit of precious experience with. He had a feeling John would like it to.

A kiss to the tip of his dick made John whimper. A kiss to the base made him thrash temporarily and Roger grinned, giving his ass a slap.

"Be good for me babe, you'll like the reward." Roger said with a grin. He bit down on sensitive crotch skin just inches away from John's dick next and grinned at John's actual shout. He hadn't moved though, to ready to be a good boy.

A lick to his left ball and a rub of his cheek against the right had John begging needlessly. "Please Rog, I want it. I need you so bad, give it to me. I'll be good." He sounded higher pitch then normal and absolutely out of his mind. Roger wondered just how much experience he had with another person touching him. Had someone else touched his Johnny in the past? Anger filled Roger's sex clouded mind and he harshly hit John ass with his open palm.

It was sexual the way that John screamed his name after being hit, the way he begged for more. This was everything that Roger had ever needed out of life. "P-please again! Do that again, want your hand prints. Rog, please."

He allowed John a moment to writhe, twisting gracefully in his position, in attempt to get anything. It didn't really work with the way that Roger was holding him, but looked deliciously beautiful none the less. He slapped again as that fleeting anger let him; Roger found he couldn't be mad with this gorgeous man under him. Besides, he had another idea.

Teeth lightly scraped against the sensitive sack as a warning and John went still at the feeling. Roger wondered if John knew what he was aiming for yet. He was banking on the answer being no, even with the elevated position. 

"You beg so pretty babydoll, just a little longer for that reward." Roger likes being able to feel the full body shudder from John. He can't wait to feel a thousand more in the years to come.

He blew air out at his perineum, just to listen to the desperate sound John let out and he was proud of his boy for not squirming. Roger used a hand to spread those generous ass cheeks farther apart and smiled his tongue over the exposed hole.

John let out a high pitched squeak as Roger went to town, applying wet pressure to the rim while occasionally knocking his head upwards to touch at sensitive balls. He let spit drip out of his mouth as he went, and grinning when eventually his tongue squelched. It was then that he chose to dive inside, while reaching forward to pinch at John's dick. Woman loved when he did that move with their clit, and he was pleased to see it was no different with John.

John let out an actual scream at the feeling and for the first time fought against Roger's hold. "Nooo." John yelped out like he was embarrassed that Roger was doing this to him. Roger knew the truth, because that dick was twitching around and practically jumping with every movement. He was a gentleman though, even tongue deep in his lover's ass. 

"What's the matter baby? Don't you like it? I can't always stop if you don't want it." Roger was teasing and serious all at once, knowing that if John said the word he'd pull away. 

"Don't fucking stop Rog, never stop. Good, feels go-gooooood." Roger really likes the way that his tongue could make John stutter and even elongate his words like that. Like he was a puppet master, controlling John from the inside out. He hitched the positions a bit more so that John's spine had to feel the stretch. 

This had be be the best position ever, Roger on his knees lifting John off the bed, so that only his head was touching. Legs kept apart by Roger, one hooked around his neck and the other pressed back, knee to stomach. His John was was flexible to say the least. The position granted him great access to press his entire face against the tiny entrance. He was incredibly open and all for Roger's taking.

Roger shoved his tongue in with new vigor and pinched John on the head of his dick once more. John came at that moment with a scream of the blond's name. His own streaks of cum hitting his chin do to being bent so much. Roger loved the picture as he lowered him back down into a more comfortable position to catch his breath.

Roger scrambled upward to be kneeling at John head and he stroked his still semi spit soaked cock, chasing towards his own high. He hadn't been far off coming since the moment he woke up hard. Those whole experience had been glorious and now that he had a taste of John he was never going back to not having him. 

It was Roger's turn to be whiny and breathless, but it didn't stop him from using his voice. "Fuck baby, you were so good. Coming when I pinched your pretty clit. Open your mouth John, want you to drink it all down. You'll love it, I saw it in your eyes when you were sucking on my fat dick."

Once the words had started, it was like they just wouldn't stop. He didn't even mean to insinuate John had women parts, but loved the blush that appeared on the other's cheeks. It was funny seeing as Roger had just ate him out and now he was deciding to blush. Ever obedient, John opened his mouth and pushed forward slightly. The head of Roger's cock sat on the middle of his extended tongue. He looked tired and semi fucked out, yet still eager to please.

That was all it took for Roger to cum, rocking slightly back and forth as John lay prone. Streak after streak hit the inside of John's mouth and he didn't swallow until it was over. It was a beautiful sight in Roger's mind and his breath hitches as he pulled back and John followed him to lick the tip of his now over sensitive cock clean. Swirling his tongue around to make sure he got everything twice. 

Roger slide down and collapsed onto the bed and caught John's lips with his own. "Jesus you're a fucking minx."

John snorted and kissed sweetly, making sure that Roger tasted the last remanence of cum in his mouth. "You just taste good."

Roger licked his chin in retaliation for that and made sure to scoop up John drying spunk with his tongue. He delivered it with glee to the others waiting mouth as they kissed frantically like they both hadn't just cum. It was Roger who decided to be the responsible one and break the kiss. 

He swung an arm over John pulling him close for a much needed, hung over post orgasm nap. This was good.


End file.
